Tu es ma joie de vivre
by Adam Park
Summary: Ecrite en 2005 : Kagura veut à tout prix épouser Kyo qui est amoureux de Tohru. Cette dernière veut partir parce qu'elle croit que Kyo ne l'aime pas. Yuki, lui, est amoureux de Kagura. Que vatil se passer?
1. Chapter 1

Pseudo : Genzô Wakabayashi

E mail : _genzo.wakabayashitiscali.fr_

Etat : Terminé

Sujet : Fruits Basket

Titre : **Tu es ma joie de vivre**

Genre : Romance

Couple : Kyo et Tohru

Nombre de chapitres : One shot

Disclamer : Les personnages de « Fruits Basket » ne m'appartiennent pas. C'est mon one-shot. Kagura veut à tout prix épouser Kyo qui est amoureux de Tohru. Cette dernière veut partir parce qu'elle croit que Kyo ne l'aime pas. Yuki, lui, est amoureux de Kagura. Les phrases en italiques et mises entre les … sont les pensées de chaque personne.

Résumé : Kagura veut à tout prix épouser Kyo qui est amoureux de Tohru. Cette dernière veut partir parce qu'elle croit que Kyo ne l'aime pas. Yuki, lui, est amoureux de Kagura. Que va-t-il se passer?

Kagura vient de réussir à obtenir la demande en mariage de celui qu'elle aimait depuis toujours sous sa propre menace. Elle ne se rend pas compte qu'elle n'écoute pas son cœur qui lui dit qu'elle se trompe de personne. En apprenant cela, Rin est si triste pour son amie et décide d'aller voir immédiatement Tohru Honda, la seule qui peut apaiser après Hatsuharu.

Tohru surprise : Rin ? Que se passe-t-il ?

Rin pleure : Je suis triste pour Kagura !

Tohru : Qu'est ce qu'elle a encore fait ?

Rin pleure : elle a obtenu la demande en mariage de Kyo sous sa menace !

Tohru surprise : **quoi ?!** Non ce n'est pas possible !

Rin : Qu'est ce qu'on peut faire ?

Tohru : Quand… Quand aura lieu ce mariage ?

Rin : Ce samedi ! Yuki est allé voir Haru mais il ne lui a rien dit. Tohru essaie de parler avec Yuki !

Tohru : Je le ferai Rin. Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit Kyo ? Je suis triste et j'ai bien peur que je ne vais pas rester ici !

Après le départ de Rin, Yuki rentra toujours aussi triste. Tohru s'en aperçoit…

Tohru : Yuki ! Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas !

Yuki : Rien.

Tohru : Ne te renferme pas ! Dis-moi tout !

Yuki : Je suis triste parce que la personne que j'aime va se marier !

Tohru : Qui est ce la personne que tu aimes ?

Yuki : Je suis désolé, Tohru. J'ai cru au début que c'est toi mais ces derniers temps c'est cette personne qui me hante depuis…

Tohru : Hum ! Yuki, je t'ai toujours considéré comme un frère mais tu n'as pas répondu correctement.

Yuki : Merci Tohru… Tu ne diras rien ?

Tohru : C'est promis.

Yuki : C'est Kagura…

Tohru surprise: Ka… Kagura?! Depuis quand ?

Yuki : Depuis l'année dernière.

Tohru : Je comprends… Pourquoi dois-je finir ma vie toute seule ?

Tohru est aussi triste et alla voir Rin…

Rin : Tohru ?

Tohru : Je sais de qui Yuki est amoureux... Et je te demande le silence.

Rin : Bien sûr Tohru ! Tu peux compter sur moi.

Tohru : C'est Kagura depuis l'année dernière.

Rin : Je vois. Tu vas venir ?

Tohru : Je suis obligée sinon Kagura ne me pardonnera pas. Mais… J'ai bien peur que…

Rin surprise : Que quoi ?

Tohru pleure : Que je ne puisse rester !

Rin : Pourquoi ?

Tohru : J'aime… Kyo mais je ne connais pas ses sentiments envers moi ! Je préfère partir que de savoir que mon amour n'est pas partagé !

Rin : Je comprends… Tu me manqueras…

Tohru sourit tristement : Tu me manqueras aussi.

Le grand jour arriva très vite, Tohru a rangé toutes ses affaires dans une valise. Avec l'aide de Rin, elle réussit à cacher la valise à l'entrée de l'église. La nigiri alla prendre sa place à côté de Yuki…

Tohru murmure : C'est aujourd'hui que tu dois tout faire. Courage Yuki !

Yuki murmure : Merci Tohru.

Dans l'église, tout le monde se tait dès l'arrivée d'Akito Soma qui est le prêtre. Ce dernier jeta un regard noir au monstre et s'en veut d'avoir laissé Kagura l'épouser. Kagura arrive au bras de son père jusqu'au futur mari tandis que Tohru se leva pour aller aux toilettes…

Akito : Bienvenue dans cette église, nous sommes tous ici pour assister au mariage de

Kyo Soma et de Kagura Soma.

Pendant ce temps Tohru quitte les toilettes silencieusement et alla à l'entrée de l'église pour récupérer sa valise. Elle attendit encore un peu avant de partir pour regarder l'homme qu'elle aimait… Son seul confident qui avait toujours été là dans ses déprimes. La cérémonie continue…

Akito : Si quelqu'un est contre ce mariage, qu'il le dise tout de suite.

Voix : Moi, je suis contre !

Surpris, tout le monde vit Yuki se lever…

Akito : Yu… Ki ! Pour quelle raison es-tu contre?

Yuki : Je ne peux pas laisser faire ça !

Kyo : Qu'est ce que ça veut dire Baka nezumi ?!

Le rat s'approche de la mariée ignorant le neko et prend Kagura par le bras…

Yuki : Kagura, tu ne peux pas épouser Kyo !

Kagura surprise : Pourquoi ?

Yuki : Je t'aime depuis l'année dernière !

Kagura surprise : **quoi ?!**

Yuki : Abandonne ce mariage. Tu te simplifies la vie en ignorant tes propres sentiments. Dis la vérité Kagura !

Kagura réfléchit tandis que Tohru, qui est à l'entrée de l'église, versa une larme tout en regardant Kyo et s'en alla sans rien dire à qui ce soit. Rin, Hatsuharu et Hatori se rendent compte de l'absence de la nigiri…

Kagura après réflexion : C'est vrai… Je t'aime Yuki.

Kyo : **Quoi ?! Alors pourquoi as-tu voulu m'épouser ?!**

Kagura : Pardon Kyo… J'ai toujours rejeté mes sentiments…

Kyo : **tu vois, kagura, il fallait le faire avant ! j'ai tout perdu !**

Kagura : Que veux-tu dire ?

Kyo : **je suis amoureux de tohru !**

Akito : D'ailleurs c'est trop tard…

Rin :** non ! Kyo ! tu peux encore la rattraper ! elle vient de partir !**

Kyo : **quoooooooiiiiiiiii ?! mais pourquoi ?!**

Rin : **elle pense que tu ne l'aimes pas !**

Kyo : Oh non ! Merci Rin !

Rin : Tu me remercieras plus tard ! Va la rattraper !

Le neko se met à courir en sortant de l'église. Pendant ce temps, la cérémonie reprend avec un changement de marié. Dehors, Kyo retrouve Tohru au loin et court pour la rattraper…

Kyo : **tohru ! ne t'en vas pas !**

Surprise, la jeune fille s'arrêta brusquement mais elle ne se retourna pas. Kyo s'approcha d'elle…

Kyo : Ne pars pas Tohru ! Ne me laisse pas tout seul !

Tohru : Tu n'es pas tout seul, Kyo…

Kyo : Oh que si ! Reste auprès de moi, Tohru ! Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi ! Je t'aime Tohru ! Tu es ma joie de vivre !

La jeune fille est si surprise qu'elle se tourna vers son seul confident. Elle finit par lâcher sa valise avant de se jeter dans les bras de Kyo en pleurant. Ce dernier la serra contre lui oubliant la malédiction… Rien ne se passe. Kyo est toujours Kyo… Surprise de ne pas avoir entendu le bruit familier qui indiquerait sa transformation, Tohru se resserra encore plus dans ses bras…

Tohru : Je t'aime, Kyo ! Tu es ma joie de vivre car je ne suis rien sans toi…

Kyo l'embrassa sur les lèvres avec amour. Tohru le lui rendit avec fougue. Quelques jours plus tard, Kyo et Tohru se marièrent et eurent beaucoup d'enfants.

Fin


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour chers lectrices et chers lecteurs,

Je vous écris ce message pour vous dire que certains fics ont été écrits en 2005, l'année où j'ai réellement débuté ce qui explique pourquoi j'avais du mal démarrer une toute première fic sur un manga.

Date 1ère publication

Catégorie

Titre de la fiction

24/01/2005

Fruits Basket

Les maudits trouvent le bonheur (1)

24/01/2005

Fruits Basket

A la conquête de son âme sœur (2)

25/01/2005

Fruits Basket

Tu es ma joie de vivre (3)

12/03/2005

Hana Yori Dango

Après la souffrance, le bonheur arrive à grand pas (1)

13/03/2005

Fruits Basket

Le grand secret de Tohru (4)

08/05/2005

Hana Yori Dango

Je serai toujours là (2)

19/05/2005

Creamy

Je t'appartiens pour toujours

19/05/2005

Embrasse-moi Lucile

Le temps d'une nuit

20/05/2005

Jeanne et Serge

Mon amour

20/07/2005

Garasu no Kamen

Juste trois nuits (1)

09/12/2005

Garasu no Kamen

Annulation du mariage de raison (2)

16/12/2005

Captain Tsubasa

La jalousie de Tsubasa (2)

28/08/2006

Garasu no kamen

Une brioche au four arrange les choses (3)

12/11/2006

Captain Tsubasa

La jalousie de Genzô (4)

27/12/2006

Hana Yori Dango

La vie n'est pas un long fleuve tranquille (3)

Je vous prie de bien vouloir prêter attention à ces dates de première publication originelle et vous réaliserez que j'ai amélioré avec le temps : 6 ans d'écart c'est beaucoup, non ?

A plus !

Adam Park


End file.
